The Dieing World
by bahamut
Summary: SG1 find themselves on a war torn world, a world under a curse. Can they save a world on the verge of being plunged into living nightmare? (this is a crossover with the video game series Legacy of Kain) *READ AND REVIEW!*
1. The Arrival

Chapter One- The Arrival  
  
The stargate opened on a world under a curse. Three explorers immerged and surveyed the wasted landscape. Skeletons of trees stood everywhere, next to other things of decay.  
"My gosh," the blonde woman exclaimed. "This whole planet is dieing!"  
"You are perceptive." The explorers turned to see a strange man dressed only in leather pants. He wore iron boots, and gauntlets apparently made of brass. What was most strange was his skin and hair. His hair was completely white, like freshly fallen snow. As for his skin, it was a pale shade of white.  
He walked slowly forward, as he did his appearance became even more menacing. His face was stern with black lips and eyebrows. Each step caused his hair to shift back and forth exposing his pointed ears. He had long black bony claws that grew from the tips of his fingers, and a strange wavy sword sheathed at his back.  
"Who are you?" the white man asked calmly.  
The stranger looked at them, studying them with pale gray eyes before he spoke. "I am Kain." As he spoke his long sharp canines became visible.  
Kain was tall standing nearly six and a half feet tall and very well muscled. It was obvious that he was powerful enough to kill the three of them with his bare hands, were he so inclined.  
"And who are you, and what is your purpose here, humans?"  
The white man trembled at the undeniable power, which emanated from this man in front of him. And he knew that this was true power, not the power of technology the goa'hld have.  
"The name's Cornel Jack O' Neill, and that's Major Carter, and Teal'k" he spoke waving his hand at the two beside him. "We're explorers."  
The others could feel the same power emanating from this Kain, but Sam noticed something else. He was darkly handsome, and his voice was strangely alluring to her.  
"So what are you?"  
"A vampire, Jack." Kain answered unthreateningly.  
"But, it's day light?" Sam asked somewhat amazed.  
"It would seem so. Well, you don't look like saraphan. You'd best be on your way." he said as he turned his back and walked away.  
Jack didn't move, but raised his gun. "No. We're not letting a vampire leave to go murder innocent women and children." He exclaimed resolutely.  
Kain only chuckled, causing Sam and Teal'k to raise their weapons as well. "No? Do you think your pitiful weapons will help you? You're in no position to challenge me." He said without turning around.  
Before Jack could speak the ammunition fell from their guns and Teal'k's staff weapon malfunctioned exploding in his face.  
  
*Well, kids! Cliffhanger for ya! IF you want more review!* 


	2. The Saraphan

Chapter Two- The Saraphan  
  
Before Jack had time to react, Teal'c and Sam were already unconscious, and he was held a foot off the ground.  
Kain griped his neck with his left hand and unsheathed the strange sword with the other. Pulling the frightened colonel within an inch of his face he spoke threateningly. "This sword is called the Soul Reaver. It has but one purpose, to feed on the soul of whomever it strikes. How do you think it will feel when it devours your soul?"  
Jack couldn't take it, he was too scared, too frightened. In fact he had never been so scared. He could feel his world whirl dizzyingly as he slowly lost consciousness.  
"Sir?" strange how even in the darkness he could hear her calling him back from the brink of oblivion. His eyes blinked weakly, as his vision slowly came into focus. It was night now, and she was looking down on him with those beautiful blue eyes.  
He sat up slowly and felt his neck- there were no wounds. "You guys aren't vampires are you? If you are, it would be a real pain in the ass to write that up in a report."  
"I am not." Teal'c said as he surveyed the blasted landscape.  
"Me neither. Besides I'd hate to have to put you out." Sam teased. "But we have some bad news. Kain stole are stuff after he knocked you out."  
"Yeah, knocked me out." he said as he looked away momentarily. When he looked back at her he continued talking. "So how are we going to get home? If we can't warn them it's us, they won't open the iris."  
"I guess that means we won't be, Sir." She said worriedly.  
"And that's not even the worst of your problems." a voice called from within the forest. "Men, seize them!" Rushing forward were nearly twenty armored men armed with swords and halberds.  
There wasn't much of a struggle. In fact there was none, and in moments they were bound and on the move.  
"Where are you taking us?" she demanded as one of the knights rammed the handle of his sword into her back.  
"To meridian." the leader said. "There's work to be done!" Then he chuckled knowingly.  
"Too bad Kain didn't kill us." Jack said wryly.  
"So you know Kain?" The leader demanded.  
"Maybe." Sam answered, again receiving the tail end of the knight's sword in her back.  
"That bastard has been a thorn in our side ever since he killed our ruler, the Saraphan Lord. I'd love to put that power hungry bastard to the sword." the leader spat self-righteously.  
"He must not be so bad then." for this remark, Sam received yet another attack to her sore back. Oh how she fantasized of painful things to do to that saraphan knight.  
To her Kain wasn't so bad. Were it not for the occasional pokes to the back, her mind would never have been away from him. True he attacked them, but it was Jack's fault. If Jack didn't push his luck, Kain would have left peacefully.  
The gates of meridian lie just before them. On either sides of the drawbridge were two ankhs, however they were missing the middle parts of the loops. In Egyptian iconology this symbol meant life. Being incomplete as it was, did this symbol mean death? Samantha wondered.  
As they walked into the city, they saw how poorly the saraphan treated their subjects. The homes and buildings here were old, their windows boarded. Apparently it was cheaper to simple board them up than to replace the broken glass with new.  
She could hear the people curse the saraphan under their breathes for the unending taxes. Even the graffiti upon the walls spoke of the citizens' hatred for the saraphan. "No freedom under saraphan rule!" one said.  
On a wall she saw a wanted poster featuring Kain. "Wanted Dead or Alive: Kain leader of the Cabal" It said.  
Kain, with that dark beauty and grace, sent her off into another daydream. So, he really was a troublemaker to these saraphan? He really wasn't that much different than they were. The way he led this mysterious "Cabal" against them reminded her of the SG teams and the goa'hld.  
SG-1's encounter with Kain lasted barely ten minutes, but she felt as if she already knew him. And seeing these wanted posters throughout the city only made her respect him even more.  
At last, they reached their destination. The room was small and made of brick, with several other rooms around it. With the torture victims within the other rooms, it gave the place the feel of some sort infernal waiting room. The smell of fresh death hung heavy in the air, and a chorus of tortured screams filled the air. A large heavyset human man entered from a door to the right, he was clearly one of the torturers. With an evil grin he simply asked, "Whose next?" "They are." The leader of their captures answered. 


	3. The Explaination

The Explaination  
  
Okay friends here's an explaination so far.  
  
For those who haven't played any of the Legacy of Kain games, here after known as LOK, Kain is a vampire.  
  
Also the vampires of LOK are not the typical vampires from myth. They can go out in the light, enter someone's house uninvited, they have a reflection and a shadow, can touch crosses and gralic. These vampires also have souls. They also die alot easier. Water kills these vampires. They have "Dark Gifts", special abilities unique to each vampire.  
  
These vampires come from an ancient angelic race known only as "the ancients". They had black hair, lips, and feathered wings, like a raven's. They have cloven hands and feet the color of their skin- sky blue. Their eyes (iris and white part, but not pupils) were the color of brass.  
  
The ancients were once a race that did not feed on blood and gave birth to children, untill an enemy race cursed them. The ancients and this enemy race, known as the Hylden, were godlike thus the vampires created from humans are fallen gods. The older a vampire is, the more godlike he becomes.  
  
The original vampire race died out, a vampire named Janos Audron being the last of these. Janos was the ultimate good guy, but paid the price for being too selfless. First having his heart torn from his body. Later he was revived, tortured for 900 yrs, and finally thrown into a portal to a prison hell dimention by the Saraphan Lord, one of the Hylden. Kain soon after killed the Saraphan Lord and destroyed the portal and succeeded in banishing the Hylden once again, like the Ancients had before.  
  
The saraphan, in this time period, are tyranical rulers worse than the goa'hld. Saraphan from all ages are self righteous murders, slaying vampires and any human that would help them. The saraphan are evil human knights. Being caught by them is never a good thing. 


	4. Author's Note

Hey kids sorry for the long break, my computer sucked for a while and I was really lazy. But just so everyone knows I'm going to be starting up on this again, even though STARGATE SG1 has since changed to having O'Niell being a general (and rarely on the show), and Carter on STARGATE ATLANTIS. For giggles and cupcakes we'll say this takes place during one of the earlier seasons- stay tuned because I have a great story ahead- we'll call it "a world of nightmares". So friends remember always to rock on and long and have patience with me because I don't have a spell checker.


End file.
